Lily's Sick Weekend with Severus
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: A completely fluffy oneshot set in Lily's and Severus' fifth year. AU, OOC, FLUFF, sick!Lily LE/SS


**Lily's Sick Weekend with Severus**

Lily Evans was in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had a huge secret, which she was keeping from her Gryffindor House mates and friends except for her best friend Alice. Every night half an hour after curfew she was meeting with Severus Snape, a Slytherin fifth year student and her boyfriend. Normally, they met in an unused classroom not far away from the Gryffindor common room since Severus was much better at hiding than Lily, who would certainly been caught every night when she tried to walk farer through the empty halls of the castle.

On this Friday morning, Lily woke up feeling extremely excited. Tomorrow would be their first Hogsmeade visit since the beginning of the school year, and Severus had asked her last night if she would join him for a date. '_I'm the happiest girl in the world, going to Hogsmeade together with Severus_,' she mused. '_Petunia would be so jealous_.' However, during her Transfiguration class, which fortunately was the last class in the afternoon, she noticed that her throat was getting scratchy and she was developing a terrible headache.

'_Oh no, don't let me get a cold right before our Hogsmeade weekend_,' she thought horrified and even thought about going to Madam Pomfrey, which under normal circumstances she would never do willingly. '_No; perhaps she'd not only give me Pepper-up potion but keep me in bed until tomorrow evening_,' she thought and decided to just go to bed right after the class, setting her alarm clock like every evening.

When the alarm on her wrist watch, which was charmed so that nobody else could hear it, woke her up a few minutes after curfew, she noticed that her throat had become really sore, and she could hardly open her eyes because her head hurt so much. She scrambled out of bed, throwing her robe over her pyjamas and dragged herself to her nightly date with Severus, shivering violently in the cold halls.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus was already waiting when she entered the classroom, throwing her a fond smile, which soon turned into a concerned frown when he caught sight of her flushed face and her normally brilliant green eyes that seemed dull and glassy tonight.

"Lily, are you all right? You look ill," he asked in his soft, silky voice that Lily loved so much.

"I don't know. I've probably caught a cold or something, but I'm fine," Lily replied, giving her friend a smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

Severus pulled her over to the sofa, which they had transfigured from a quill several months ago, sitting down next to her, before he gently put a cold, slender hand on her forehead, frowning at the warmth of her skin.

"You feel quite warm, Lily. Does your throat hurt, or what's the problem?" he asked gently, pulling his wand out of his robe pocket.

"My throat and my head," Lily replied hoarsely, "but it's all right; no need to make a fuss."

"I'm not sure about that. I can brew a potion for you, but first I have to try to asses what's wrong so that I know what kind of potion you need," Severus insisted. He lit the tip of his wand and instructed the girl to open her mouth, so that he could examine her throat. He also peered into her eyes and her ears, before he nox-ed his wand and gently felt around her throat with his long, cool fingers. "I'm sorry, Lily, Madam Pomfrey only showed me how to examine someone the easy way and hasn't yet taught me any diagnostic spells. I even can't take a temperature yet," he said regretfully, while he conjured a Muggle thermometer.

"Please open your mouth for me," he told her gently, sticking the thermometer in its correct place.

Lily shivered violently when the cold thing made contact to her burning mouth and sighed in slight relief when her boyfriend's strong arms slung themselves around her shoulders pulling her into a bear hug. She tiredly leaned into the embrace, feeling very thankful that he was able to warm her up a bit.

While they were waiting for the thermometer to finish, Severus turned around the healing potions in his head that might be able to help the girl. "38.8" he sighed. "Lily, that's quite high. Please lie down here and I'll go and make two potions for you, which will help with your throat infection and the fever. I'll be back in about two hours. Can you hold on so long?"

"Of course," Lily replied miserably. '_I don't want him to leave_,' she thought sadly.

"Try to sleep, I'll wake you up," Severus said softly. He gently helped her to lie down on the sofa, pulling her into a small kiss, before he conjured a warm blanket, which he carefully draped over her.

When he returned two hours later, Lily was fast asleep. Severus gently shook her awake and pulled her into a half sitting position, so that she could swallow the potions he held to her mouth.

"Thanks Severus," Lily mumbled lazily, already drifting off to sleep again.

'_Seems as if we're going to stay overnight_,' Severus mused and enlarged the sofa with a flick of his wand. '_Thank God that Madam Pomfrey already taught me such spells_,' he thought, grateful that the Mediwitch was teaching him after classes each day since he needed to know a lot about Healing if he wanted to become a Potions Master, which had always been his dream since he had been a small tyke. He took off his robes and lay down next to his girlfriend, lightly putting an arm around her shoulder.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, Severus was the first to wake up and worriedly felt Lily's forehead, causing the girl to wake up with a jolt.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked in his soft, silky voice.

"Hot and cold and a bit sore, but it's not so bad. Remember, we're going to Hogsmeade today," Lily tried to sound cheery, but couldn't really fool her boyfriend, who had known her since they had been toddlers.

"Well, let's take your temperature first," he decided, frowning when she pressed her mouth shut.

"I'm fine," she insisted quickly, before she fiercely pressed her lips together.

Severus sighed. "Don't be stupid, Lily. Do you prefer to take your temperature under your armpit?" he asked, hesitantly pulling her pyjama top over her shoulder.

"Oh yes, Sev, just your hands are a bit cold," she whispered, guiding his hand around her small breasts.

"I love you, Lily," Severus whispered, gently caressing her fevered body. "However, if you plan on going to Hogsmeade, you have to let me check your fever first." With that, he stuck the annoying cold thing under her armpit, before he continued to gently stroke her chests.

"I love you too, Severus," Lily whispered back, before she pulled him into a long kiss, which was only disturbed by the beeping of the thermometer.

"39.1," Severus read from the display, frowning. "Lily, you're in no condition to walk around Hogsmeade. Let's spend the day here on the sofa cuddling and nursing you back to health."

"And getting you sick by kissing you," Lily replied smiling in spite of her concern about her boyfriend. "You're probably right, Sev, I really don't feel so good today," she admitted, sounding very hoarse.

'_That fever is too high for a simple cold; even for a throat infection it's high_,' Severus mused in concern, while he sat behind Lily, so that he could pull her up far enough to make her drink her potions.

"Lily, try to sleep for a while; I'm going to make an appearance in the Great Hall, and I'll also tell Alice that you're sick and with me."

"Thanks, Sev," Lily whispered, smiling when he gently tucked her in.

"I'll be back soon," Severus promised and hurried away, so that they wouldn't draw any attention on them by being absent.

When Lily woke up a few hours later, Severus was sitting next to her reading a potions magazine.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" he asked, noticing by the change of her breathing that she had woken up.

Lily sighed, causing him to give her a piercing look. "Lily, I'm going to call Tipsy; you know she often helps in the Potions classroom and she wouldn't tell about us. You need to eat something."

Before the girl could protest he called the house elf asking for a bowl of chicken broth. He once more sat behind Lily, so that she could lean into him and gently spooned the soup into her mouth. After a dozen spoons full she turned her head away, but Severus was contented that she had complied so far.

The two friends spent the afternoon lying next to each other on the sofa, huddled under a warm blanked, cuddling and kissing. However, when Severus took her temperature again in the early evening her fever had nearly reached forty degrees and she felt absolutely miserable.

"If it goes up anymore, I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey," Severus stated firmly, before he made her drink her potions, glad that he had brought enough of both batches.

"This tastes horrible," she croaked, shuddering, and pulled him into a kiss to share the taste of the potions with him.

"I wished they'd at least help," he replied, gently bathing her hot face with a cool cloth, before he returned to caress her body, causing her to let out a contented sigh.

"Ah, that feels so good," she whispered. "Your hands are not so icy anymore."

"Really? Maybe the potions have finally kicked in and your fever has come down a bit," Severus replied softly, kissing her again, before he once more took her temperature, seeing that it was nearly curfew.

However, while they were still waiting for the result and Severus was passionately kissing Lily, he all of a sudden began to shiver so violently that his teeth began to shake badly.

"Severus, what's wrong? Did I make you sick?" Lily croaked horrified.

"I don't know," Severus replied, shivering, and nestled deep into Lily's embrace.

Finally the thermometer beeped and Lily pulled it out.

"How much?" Severus asked worriedly in spite of still shaking badly.

"40.5, but let me take yours too," Lily replied in utmost concern for her friend. She gently opened his pyjama top, frowning because his body seemed even hotter than hers, and stuck the thermometer in, gently holding his arm against his body to keep the thermometer in place while he was shivering so violently. Hoping to stop his teeth from chattering, she pulled Severus into a kiss, glad when he seemed to calm down a bit.

'_That seems to help_,' she thought, only releasing his mouth when the reading was finished. "41.3," it said.

"Lily, I think we both need to go to the hospital wing, but I'm not sure if we'll make it," Severus whispered.

"Together we'll make it, Sev, remember I love you," Lily said gently and helped him to get up from the sofa, holding on to him to fight her own dizziness at the same time.

Holding on to the walls and to each other for support, they slowly made their way down to the hospital wing, which they reached half an hour after curfew. Fortunately Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as soon as she saw the two students enter the room.

"You're both very ill with a bad case of the wizard's flu," she finally told them and spelled several potions straight into their stomachs. "You're going to have to keep each other company for at least five days."

Seeing that both of them obediently closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, the Healer once more pointed her wand to their heads to take their temperatures and nodded contentedly, before she returned to her private quarters for the night.

Two days later, Lily and Severus slowly began to feel better, and when Madam Pomfrey had retired for the night, Severus quickly slipped into Lily's bed, cuddling her close.

"I'm sorry for getting you sick," Lily whispered.

"I'm glad you did, Lily. I'd have missed you terribly, if you were here alone. The only thing that's important is that we're together. I love you," Severus replied softly, before he leaned over and pulled her into a long kiss.

**The End**

* * *

_Very fluffy, I know. I hope you still liked it. As you know, I'm not a native speaker of English; please excuse my mistakes or tell me, so that I can correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
